Routine
by LaurenDanielle
Summary: Bella and Edward are falling into a routine. Their vanilla life is leaving them unhappy. They need a change. Rated M for MATURE AND GRAPHIC LEMONS! Not for underage readers. AU AH OOC Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer number 1: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer number 2: Please do not read if you are under the age of 18. This story contains graphic smut and adult situations. And I do mean graphic...**

Every night was the same routine.

Edward would come home from work at 6:30 on the dot.

Bella would be waiting in the hall to greet him with a kiss on his cheek and to take his briefcase.

Edward would head upstairs to change out of his suit and into more comfortable clothing.

Bella would place his briefcase on the coffee table in the living room and then resume cooking whatever dinner she was making.

Edward would come downstairs and take a beer from the fridge, open the bottle and take a long pull. It would instantly relax him. He would lean against the counter and watch his beautiful wife cook their meal.

Bella would ask him how his day was.

Edward would say it was the usual.

Bella would nod.

Dinner would be served at 7.

Edward would serve the food his wife cooked for him.

Bella would pour wine in her glass, always merlot, and water in his.

Dinner would be casual with light talk of how the day progressed; what Bella did to pass the time during the day, who Edward spoke to when he was on his break in the lunch room.

Bella would finish with her meal first and begin clearing the table.

Edward would finish soon after and stand at the sink next to Bella.

She would wash.

He would dry.

At 8 o'clock they would sit down in front of the television to watch their prime time shows.

At 11 o'clock the news would be turned on.

At 11:35, just before David Letterman would be introduced, Edward and Bella would go to bed.

Teeth were brushed, pajamas were now worn, and the bed was filled with two sleepy spouses.

That was on Monday.

On Tuesday, the routine was changed.

After Bella placed the briefcase on the coffee table she noticed Edward had not gone upstairs to change right away. Instead, he stood leaning against the wall in the hallway with a beautiful smile on his face.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella. Did you go somewhere?"

A light blush graced Bella's face as she glanced down at her outfit. She wore a midnight blue sweater and her dark wash jeans that were tight in all the right places. Her hair was curled at the tips and she wore light eyeliner and a hint of mascara.

"I met Rose and Alice for lunch today. We went shopping after. I just bought this shirt."

Edward's face lit up. He loved when Bella met up with his sister and sister-in-law. He never liked that she just sat at home all day, but she didn't mind it. It gave her time to write.

"That sounds lovely. Did you buy anything else?"

"Just another few tops. I didn't want to spend too much."

Edward nodded his head and turned to go upstairs to get back into the routine.

Bella could barely hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks and she was thankful that Edward hadn't said anything. She didn't just buy tops but she would never dream of showing him the lingerie that her friends had forced her to buy. She would just return the pieces tomorrow and he would never know.

Bella went back to the stove to stir her boiling pasta. She was making spaghetti tonight. The salad was already made and chilling in the fridge and the breadsticks still had a couple of minutes left on the timer.

Edward came downstairs and went for the beer he always drank.

He leaned against the counter and watched his beautiful wife cook.

Bella asked his how his day was but didn't ignore the way his eyes roamed her body and darkened from an electric green to a forest green.

They sat to eat the same as always.

Bella finished her meal first and began to clean.

Edward finished soon and stood next to her, towel in hand.

She washed.

He dried.

At 8, they sat down to watch their prime time shows.

At 11 o'clock, the TV turned off.

Bella glanced at Edward and knew what he wanted.

She walked upstairs.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She dressed for bed.

Edward was waiting in the bedroom for her.

She crawled on the bed and lay next to him.

He turned to her and covered her body with his.

She let him kiss her exposed skin and nip at her neck. She moaned at the feeling.

He lifted the hem of her nightgown from her creamy thighs and caressed her hips.

Her fingertips ran through his hair as he teased her skin with his lips and tongue. He was so good at getting her wound up. Her plain cotton panties were becoming damp.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She moaned a response into his.

Soon they were naked and he was entering her. He could never get over how good she felt when her tight heat was wrapped around him. After all these years he still had to use all his strength not to cum the moment he was fully sheathed.

Bella would never get over how good it felt to be stretched by her husband's impressive length.

But this was where it would go downhill for Bella.

Edward was a beautiful, sexy, charming man. When they met as teenagers, Bella would beg him to touch her with his long talented fingers. She would moan and arch under his touch. She even defied the stories and came the first time they made love. The sex was passionate, moving, and it fully connected them as lovers and partners.

He would fuck her deeply at times. His thrusts were wild and yet purposeful. He would grunt loudly into her ear, turning her on like never before. On rare occasions he would quietly mutter a curse word, or an "Oh God." He never spoke dirty though; he didn't want to be disrespectful to a lady.

Now…

Now Edward would do everything in his power. He would rub her clit in small circles. He would hike her leg over his shoulder in search of her spot. He would suck her nipple into his mouth.

Bella wouldn't cum.

She tried so hard. It felt so good and she was so wet. However, it was never enough. She had to fight the tears because she wanted it to be enough so badly.

Edward was panting in her ear, firmly rubbing her clit, silently begging her in his mind to cum for him.

Bella was willing her mind to feel it. To feel the white, hot fire that used to take over her body and make her abdomen clench. To feel the passion in his thrusts.

There was no passion.

Not like there used to be.

Now his thrusts were controlled. His grunts were quiet. His mouth was shut.

Edward couldn't hold on any longer. He wanted so badly to whisper dirty words in her ear, to beg her to cum, out loud.

He couldn't do that though.

This was their sex routine. Silent thoughts. Lack luster performance. The usual.

Bella would clamp her eyes shut from the embarrassment.

Edward would roll onto his back and stare at the ceiling until he felt Bella turn onto her side.

He would face away from her and wait.

Because every time they had sex, this is what they did.

Tonight was no different.

After Bella rolled to her side, Edward rolled to his.

Just a few short minutes later, the bed would shake with silent sobs.

Edward would fall asleep to the rhythm of his wife's tears. Because he didn't know what to do. Because he was ashamed of his dirty thoughts and of his fantasies. He didn't deserve her. He felt dirty and repulsive for his thoughts.

Bella would cry silently because she didn't know what to do. Because she was ashamed of her dirty thoughts and desires. She didn't deserve him. He was so pure and good, and she was dirty and repulsive.

Every morning was the same routine.

The alarm would go off at 5am.

Edward would immediately turn it off so Bella would sleep longer.

He would walk the short distance into the bathroom to relieve himself and wash the morning breath away.

He would walk back to the bedroom and quietly slip on his running shorts and a t-shirt.

Edward ran every morning.

He ran from the home he shared with his wife on Beaumont Street to the corner by the coffee shop.

After his run he would return home and shower.

He would dress for work.

He would go downstairs, start the coffee, make some toast, drink some coffee.

He would go back upstairs, kiss his wife goodbye while she slept soundly, leave at 7am, arrive to work at 7:30am.

That left him half an hour to drink some more coffee and read the paper before beginning his actual work.

Edward is a teacher at a private high school. He teaches music to seniors. He loves his job.

When Edward teaches, he speaks of passion and brilliance. He talks about music as if it is lyrical poetry. He can play almost every instrument with such skill and talent.

If he wanted to, he could compose a symphony.

Instead, he gives lessons on how to write music properly and how to listen to a song and hear every instrument playing in the background. He inspires amateurs to pick up an instrument and play just by hearing the passion in his voice and seeing the intensity in his eyes when he plays for his students.

Yes, he loves his job.

He loves the students he teaches. Especially Angela Weber, whom he believes will be the next Yo-Yo Ma and Tony Greene who is well on his way to becoming a modern day Jimi Hendrix (at least that's what he tells girls).

Edward loves the students who show pride in their work and look to further their talents.

In addition to playing cello, Angela can pound out a beat on the drums and Tony is becoming more and more interested in learning about the saxophone. He says it's for the ladies but Edward knows he is really just broadening his horizons and doesn't want to limit himself. They talk about it sometimes when no one is around. Tony has a rep to uphold.

Edward never wakes up dreading this part of his routine because it isn't really a routine. It is rewarding and challenging and something new every day is discovered.

So on Monday morning; despite it being, in fact, a Monday morning, Edward goes through his morning routine like clockwork without putting up a fight.

He repeats on Tuesday.

On Wednesday morning, however, Edward is awake before the alarm is blaring loudly.

Last night plays like a movie reel in his head.

He has no clue what to do about his and Bella's sex life. She doesn't appear to be unhappy, quite the opposite in fact. Edward sees her laugh quite a bit. He sees her smile every day. He never sees unhappiness in her eyes.

Except for at night.

He had to wonder what he is doing wrong. Back when they first met, they hadn't had a problem. So what was he doing wrong now?

A quick glance at the clock told him it was 30 minutes until his day was set to begin. He was looking forward to school today; the students were to bring in their favorite song to listen to in class and talk about the melody and tone in each piece and which instrument stood out the most. He thought it would be a good break from studying for exams that were in just a couple weeks.

That meant summer vacation was soon upon them. Months of vacation time for Edward. Time he was looking forward to spending with Bella.

He turned over to look over at his sleeping wife. It had been too long since he took a moment to watch her sleeping form. Most of the time he was busy getting ready for work, but this morning he had the time to just look at her.

She has always been the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. When they met they were juniors in high school. Bella was shy and quiet but friendly to everyone she came in contact with. Edward didn't have many friends except for his siblings so he kept to himself most of the time.

Bella was the one to introduce herself first. She had been as red as a tomato when she walked up to him to ask him to be her lab partner. They had biology together but her lab partner was sick that day. Edward worked alone mostly.

They spoke shyly to each other but it was the first time Edward had taken the time to get to know someone. His palms were sweaty as they worked on dissecting the frog in front of him. Bella thought it was because of the dissection but would later find out it was because Edward was nervous to be talking and sitting next to such a pretty girl.

The rest, they say, is history.

They dated the rest of high school and both decided to go to Dartmouth together. People didn't understand why they followed each other at such a young age but it didn't matter what anyone thought. They were too in love to care.

Edward proposed at their college graduation party. In front of their family and friends he got down on one knee and asked for her hand. She accepted without a second thought.

At their wedding, just 5 months later, they exchanged personally written vows. Bella promised to be devoted to her husband and to support him in everything. She promised to be his best friend and lover for the rest of her life. Edward promised to shower her with love every day, to prove he loved her unconditionally. He never wanted her to want for anything.

Now, 6 years later, Edward felt like a failure.

His wife shouldn't be wanting in bed; she should be getting everything she needed.

He didn't have the slightest clue about what to do.

They had been making love for over 10 years; he should know what pleases her by now.

But the problem was Bella didn't tell him anything. Her breathing would increase and small whimpers would sometimes escape her mouth but she never gave any inclination about what she wanted from him.

Edward had fantasies where he just took her body for his pleasure. Sometimes it would be rough and fast and dirty, other times it would be torturously slow leaving her begging for more. He felt depraved for thinking these thoughts about a woman, especially Bella.

He felt even more disgusting when he got off to the fantasies.

He had been raised to treat a lady with respect. His father ran a strict household and didn't allow for any show of disrespect. When Edward was out of line, he was punished.

So was his mother.

He had witness his mother being slapped more times than anyone should. It was never more than a slap, but Edward still didn't like the way it looked.

When he grew up and heard stories from others about how even a slap was considered abuse, Edward's views changed.

To him, women were fragile. Not weak, far from it in fact, just fragile. Their bodies shouldn't be treated carelessly.

So he vowed to never so much as raise his voice to his wife, and he kept that promise. She was a queen who deserved love and tenderness.

His brother Emmett thought he was just a prude and told him so on numerous occasions.

Emmett's wife Rosalie was a strong-willed, slightly stubborn individual. She was sometimes crass and abrasive but that was what made her so perfect for Emmett. He told Edward that fighting was their favorite pastime.

It led to great angry sex.

Edward would scoff at this and say it was out of the question for Bella and himself.

His sister Alice told him to "lighten the fuck up."

Bella breathed deeply beside him shaking him from his thoughts.

The blanket had shifted from her collarbone to just above her breasts. The tops of her breasts peaked out over the white down comforter. Edward sighed at the beauty of his wife.

He ran the tip of his finger along the smooth milky white skin of her chest. She sighed in her sleep but didn't otherwise indicate that she was awake.

Edward smiled at what he knew was coming.

Bella talked in her sleep.

A lot.

Usually she would talk about mindless ramblings. Other times she would simply whisper Edward's name.

He hoped this would be that time.

He waited for words while continuing softly stroking Bella's skin.

"Edward." She whispered dreamily. Her body squirmed under him and he quickly moved his hand away. He didn't want her to wake up so early.

She frowned and whimpered. Edward looked on amused.

"Please don't stop." Her voice was breathy and low confusing Edward. She sounded almost aroused?

He replaced his finger back on her skin hoping to right her upset face.

Her frown didn't let up.

"Please…"

Edward didn't know what she was begging for. He almost woke her for fear she was having a nightmare.

"Edward…" She moaned his name. Edward froze. She hadn't said his name like that in years.

He felt his cock harden at the sounds she was emitting. He waited for more, hoping they would continue.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Edward… my love… please." He was hard as stone now. She was obviously dreaming about them making love.

"What do you want, my Bella?" He whispered quietly.

"_I want you inside me."_ Her sleeping voice replied.

Edward's eyes widened at her words. Never before had she uttered such a phrase. He cock was leaking from such a simple phrase. His hand traveled to his swollen cock and he couldn't resist gripping himself and stroking. He knew he should stop but he couldn't help himself. He swallowed deeply before continuing.

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

Her back arched slightly and his cheeks flushed as his wife's movements moved the comforter down on her body exposing her bare breasts.

Her nipples were raised and Edward found himself wanting to bite and lick at them.

Her frown became petulant after Edward spoke.

"No. Please Edward." Edward leaned closer as her words got quieter. He was confused by her negative response.

"_Fuck me."_

Edward stopped breathing. The hand on his cock ceased its movements.

The alarm clock decided now would be the perfect time to go off.

Bella began stirring from the loud buzzer blaring by the bed.

She opened her eyes confused and gasped at what she saw.

Edward was leaning on his elbow, naked, with his cock in his hand. His eyes were focused on hers but they were darker than their normal shade of green.

Bella's breathing increased as she snuck a peek at his hand on his dick. She involuntarily licked her lips at the sight.

Something inside Edward snapped. The second he saw her lick her pretty pink lips he felt his last bit of control slip away.

He swiftly rolled over to turn the alarm off and immediately rolled back over to Bella.

She gasped at his sudden movements.

He shifted himself between her legs and lined his body up with hers.

Bella was completely in shock. They had never had sex in the morning like this or this spur of the moment.

"Bella, _baby,_ I need you. _Please_?" Edward begged his wife. He pressed his whole body flat against hers and kissed her on the mouth. The kiss was harder than normal and Bella found herself moaning slightly against his lips and tongue.

He released her mouth and looked at her expectantly.

She wouldn't deny him a thing.

She nodded her head in affirmation.

Edward raised from her body enough so that just her nipples grazed his chest. His fine hairs on his torso tickled her body but felt heavenly. Her dream had gotten her worked up. She couldn't remember what happened in it though.

Edward entered her slowly and Bella's heart deflated. From the look in his eyes when she awoke and his frantic movements before, Bella was sure that this would be the time his control would fall apart.

He kept his thrusts slow and deliberate like usual and Bella had to fight the tears.

Edward's eyes were closed in concentration. He was focusing on not attacking his wife, on being respectful.

He opened his eyes when he realized her breathing had changed rhythm. He looked down and saw her focused on a spot above his head, on the ceiling possibly.

He wasn't pleasing her.

As usual.

He was so frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he just let go!?

He thought back to the minutes leading to this. Bella had been responsive to his words before. His face flamed as he thought of things to say to her now to get her to open up. He wanted some kind of instruction from her.

He closed his eyes again to prepare. He had to do this. He was so hard he knew he could cum at any time. He wanted her to join him just this once.

"Please." He whispered. Bella's head snapped to his. Their eyes locked. "Tell me what to do, please."

Edward watched the blush spread from her forehead to her breasts. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment as if she didn't know what to say. Edward begged her with his eyes. He was getting closer and closer. She felt so good and wet and warm and tight.

With a blush covering her body, Bella finally spoke.

"Harder." She said firmly. Edward swallowed but nodded. He was nervous.

His thrusts increased in power but not speed.

"Faster." His wife encouraged. Her breathing was becoming labored.

Edward complied and was rewarded with a moan from his partner. She bit her lip to stifle the sound. Edward wasn't having that.

"Let me hear you," Edward begged. She released her lip.

"More."

He complied.

The sound of skin slapping and her wetness joined harsh breaths and moans in the air.

Edward was grunting softly above Bella. His eyes were focused on her face.

Her eyelids were hooded and her mouth was open lazily.

It felt so good to her.

Edward was almost there. He was trying so hard to hold off.

His hand left the bed beside her face and settled on her clit. He almost began rubbing in small circles like always but something about the look Bella gave him stopped him.

Instead of rubbing, he pinched her clit.

Bella's eyes widened and she tightened her muscles around Edward's cock inside her.

"Oh!" She uttered. Edward continued pinching and flicking hoping this would work.

Bella felt the long lost feelings of an orgasm begin in her belly. Her mouth opened in shock and pleasure.

"Oh my god, Edward!" She said loudly. Edward watched with excitement. He could feel her walls fluttering around him. "Edward! I-I'm going to…" She couldn't finish because Edward suddenly sped up his thrusts.

Bella's back arched pushing her chest into his. Her nipples grazed his skin adding to the delicious sensations. Her legs began shaking so she wrapped them around her husband causing him to thrust deeper and hit her forgotten spot.

"Yes! Yes!" She nearly screamed. Edward was rejoicing on the inside. His cock was ready for release but he was waiting for Bella.

Bella closed her eyes and clung to her husband as she came. Her body shook with pleasure. She felt Edward pulsate inside of her.

"Bella." His voice was strained as he finally let go and came inside of her.

Bella didn't let go of Edward until their breathing calmed. Her heart was racing frantically but she finally felt peaceful.

Edward lifted his sweaty head her neck and looked down at her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you, too." Bella said.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he withdrew from her. He rolled to the side and pulled her with him. They stared at each other, smiling and content, kissing occasionally.

Finally Edward sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 6am and he knew he had to start getting ready. Bella's eyes were drifting close anyway, so he was happy to let her sleep.

He untangled himself and walked to the bathroom.

He showered.

He dressed for work.

He went downstairs and started the coffee, made some toast, drank some coffee.

He went back upstairs, kissed his sleeping wife goodbye, and left at 7am.

He got to work at 7:30am and had enough time to drink some more coffee.

When he was finished with his coffee and paper he began his work day.

That was only Wednesday.

Who knew what Thursday would offer?

**This is completely different from ANYTHING I have ever written. Please let me know what you think. I really need the feedback. Also, chapter 2 is already written. Let me know if you think I should bother posting that and continuing on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for their kind words of encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer2: Please do not read if you are under the age of 18. This story contains highly GRAPICH sex scenes and mature adult situations. **

Bella woke up later than usual.

The usual was 8am.

Today she woke up at 10am.

Usually Bella wakes up at 8 and gets into the shower.

After her shower she dresses and goes downstairs to make some breakfast.

Usually she just makes a basic cheese omelet.

After her meal she usually watches the tail end of Regis and Kelly.

At the end of the show is when Bella really enjoys her day.

Because nothing usual ever happens.

She doesn't have a usual job.

She is a writer. Well, a cook-book writer.

She published one cook-book and is still reaping the benefits of it.

At first, her family was upset that she didn't pursue her writing career like she had originally wanted.

See, Bella was born with 2 talents.

Cooking and writing.

When she was just 7 years old she learned how to make spaghetti.

When she was just 12 she learned how to cook a steak, with her father standing by of course.

Once she was in high school she made it her mission to cook every meal for her father. He never protested.

In college she majored in Professional Writing. She had dreams of writing books that touched lives and changed minds.

Edward always encouraged every endeavor. He never protested when she wanted to try out new recipes with him or discuss new stories she was thinking of writing.

So when she started writing _Cooking for Poets _after graduation, Edward was behind her all the way.

She wanted to infuse her 2 loves.

Her father told her it was silly, to "either cook some damn food or write a story." He didn't understand her need to be different and not hold herself down to "one type of something or other."

It was a lose lose conversation.

Basically, Bella lived a basic life.

Basically, it was boring.

Don't misunderstand her; she loved where she was in life.

She loved her home, her husband… but that was where it stopped.

She felt incomplete.

This is why she loves her days to herself.

She can do whatever she wants and not have to second guess herself.

Currently, Bella is working on writing a series. Edward has never seen her current writing and she hopes he never will.

She loves erotic novels.

The sinful behavior, the spontaneous emotion… it is everything she wishes her marriage were.

She doesn't want to do the usual or the basic.

Today is not a usual day though.

When Bella woke up at 10am she was confused.

This morning when Bella woke up, her limbs were loser. Her body was relaxed. Her mind was blissful.

It was the first time in years that Bella had woken up in a post-coital bliss.

It felt fan-fucking-tastic.

Her eyes opened to the sun streaming into her room bathing her in warmth. Her body was still nude beneath her white comforter.

Lord she felt _glorious_!

With a smile she untangled herself from the bedding. She looked forward to taking her shower due to the stickiness between her thighs.

_I should clean the sheets today _she thought with a smile.

In the shower her hands ran over her body and she felt new. She felt different this morning.

Her skin was smoother and looked brighter.

Her hair felt silky as she poured shampoo onto it and massaged it between her fingers.

Everything around her looked and felt different, too.

The water was warmer without being scalding.

The shampoo in her hair smelled so good today.

By the end of her shower, Bella was laughing at herself.

She couldn't help but think that she was overreacting.

She used to orgasm all the time with Edward. She never woke up feeling like this after.

What was so different?

Bella pondered this as she stepped out of the shower and dried her body with a fluffy blue towel.

Yes, it had been some years since she had experienced an orgasm by the hands of Edward.

However…

Bella blushed thinking of the times she had to masturbate.

After the act she would feel dirty and perverted. She never felt this way during, however.

That's because Bella believed she had such salacious thoughts.

When she fantasized about Edward, he played many roles.

Sometimes he was commanding and forceful. Other times he was reverent and in awe of her. He played the role of teacher, coach, boss, doctor, next-door neighbor, and her personal favorite was piano teacher.

She would imagine his long elegant fingers caressing and leading hers. He would lean his strong body into hers and whisper inappropriate things instead of instructions.

_I want to taste every inch of your body._

_Will you let me bend you over this piano, Bella?_

You get the idea.

Bella could make herself cum to these fantasies so easily but it never felt fulfilling. She always felt incomplete after.

And repulsive.

Edward was such a poised man. He never acted out of line or even so much as uttered a 'fuck' before. The picture of perfection.

Bella used to admire that. His brother Emmett was so loud and vulgar. Bella had to secretly hide her laughter when he made a crude joke. Not that Edward would be upset; she just didn't want him to know she had her mind in the gutter along with his brothers.

Alice was always so free-spirited. She had no problem expressing her thoughts and opinions and while Bella had admired Edward's control she also wished he were more like his siblings and just open up.

Bella continued getting ready. She dressed simply in jeans and a basic top.

She went downstairs and opened the fridge to see what she wanted to make for breakfast today.

Usually she would eat an omelet.

Today she was feeling daring.

She decided on a bacon sandwich.

While frying up the food Bella let her mind wander to this morning.

She had never, ever, given Edward instructions in bed.

But she had been so turned on by his sudden need and his evident desire.

Her eyes were trained on his and they looked so intense. His plea for some guidance had shocked her but turned her on none the less. He cared about her pleasure and was willing to put aside his conservative nature, even if it was just a small step.

A step is a step no matter how small.

Bella smiled over the pan of now burning bacon at the memory of her orgasm. Lord, she forgot how good it felt.

Her body was beginning to warm up slightly.

It could have been because she was turned on at the memory or the fact that her bacon was beginning to catch fire.

"Shit!" Bella cursed. She quickly shut the burner off and went for the hose on the sink to douse the flaming pan.

The alarm above the stove began beeping loudly as the smoke alerted its censors.

Bella quickly began spraying the flames with the cold water. She reached for the oven mitt on the counter top to fan the smoke away. In her haste, her hand grazed the burning hot pan.

"Mother fucker!" She shouted. She tried to ignore the stinging pain as she fanned away the smoke and the beeping stopped. The cold water had done its job and the fire and smoke had dissipated. All that was left was the smell of burned grease and metal.

Bella bit her lip at the sight of her soaked kitchen. Edward would likely not be pleased. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

Bella's eyes widen as a sudden revelation crossed her mind.

"Oh dear…"

It was almost lunchtime and Edward hadn't had a very good day.

His first period students couldn't seem to stay awake this morning and he felt he was just talking to himself.

His third period class was interrupted by a surprise tornado drill. They happened during the spring at least once a month. Edward thought they were pointless. The school was in the city. If a tornado happened it was unlikely to actually touch down near them.

Fourth period everyone was too busy discussing new gossip that developed during the drill. He was growing agitated.

Fifth period was usually his favorite. However his students had apparently forgotten the assignment and only a handful brought in music to listen to for the class.

He was currently rubbing his head while his students all glanced nervously around at each other.

_What happened to today being a good day?_

Someone cleared their throat reminding Edward of his students' presence.

"Alright, those of you who did bring in music, all 5 of you, thank you but if you could just hold off until tomorrow that would be great. Do NOT forget tomorrow!" He warned. "Since today hasn't gone according to plan in any of my classes just have a quiet study session with yourself. No talking."

His students felt guilty about upsetting Mr. Cullen. He wasn't normally so upset.

Edward sat at his desk again and took out his briefcase. He still needed to grade the composer reports.

He pulled out the first one and read one sentence before becoming irritated all over again.

Another Beethoven.

_Why can't they be more creative?_ He thought with anger.

He could hear his phone vibrate from inside his desk at that moment. He looked up confused to see if anyone had noticed. Sure enough, most of the eyes were trained on him. Cell phones were not allowed.

Jessica Stanley raised an eyebrow at his blatant breaking a school rule he was so diligent on enforcing.

"I'm a teacher, it's allowed for me." He shrugged cockily. Some student laughed at his sarcasm while Stanley scoffed.

She was still bitter from the write up he had issued for catching her texting in class 3 times in one period.

Edward pulled his phone out of his drawer.

The number had his heart racing and his face suddenly white.

He answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?" He said frantically.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" The male voice on the other side responded.

"Yes, is everything okay?" This had every student looking up alarmed. Even Stanley looked concerned.

"I was just calling to make sure everything was okay with _you_ actually. Your fire detector just went off about a minute ago but was only on for a minute." Edward remembered the newest emergency plan he had purchased about 2 years ago. The fire department was to be alerted in case the smoke alarm ever went off and call immediately. Edward had his cell phone as the emergency contact number.

"_Oh god_… Bella." A few students gasped. Mr. Cullen's wife was quite loved by his students.

"An engine has been dispatched and is on the way now. Is everything okay?" The voice asked.

"I-I'm not home. My wife is, though." His voice shook as he thought of the last time Bella had been home when a fire had started.

He promptly hung up the phone and grabbed his keys from his briefcase immediately and without a second thought.

"Angela, can you-" he started before his favorite student interrupted him.

"I got it Mr. Cullen, no worries." She looked nervous, betraying her words.

Edward didn't waste another moment.

He ran down the stairs and out the doors below his classroom.

He got into his car and started it.

He sped the whole way home.

The whole time all he could picture was his wife lying on a gurney with 3rd degree burns on her back.

_Please, God, let her be okay. I'm begging you._

He chanted his prayer over and over as he sped home.

When he reached his house he was almost relieved to see there wasn't smoke coming from their home.

A lone fire truck was in front of the house with its lights still flashing.

Edward turned quickly into the driveway and turned off his car as fast as possible.

He ran to his front door that was open already.

Laughter met his ears immediately.

"I'm just so embarrassed. I wasn't paying attention. Gosh, I am so sorry."

"No worries Mrs. Cullen. It happens often."

"BELLA!" Edward yelled into the house.

He ran towards her voice.

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with 2 firemen. One had her hand in his and he looked to be applying a bandage to it.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry." Bella could have cried at his frantic appearance.

He himself could have cried at the sight of his wife looking healthy as ever.

Edward ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. The fireman wrapping her hand chuckled lightly to himself.

This really did happen often.

"What happened?" Edward asked into his wife's neck. He pulled back to look at her and sat in the chair beside her. Her face was bright red.

"It's stupid, really. I was making some bacon for breakfast and my mind wandered. I must have forgotten about them cooking. When I looked down the pan was on fire. The grease must have popped into the stove and ignited the fire. I'm so sorry Edward."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I mean, I burned my hand a bit but other than that everything is fine. The pan not so much…" She trailed off as her eyes wandered to the poor pan in the sink. She really did like that pan.

"Bella, I can get you a new pan. I just need to make sure your okay." Edward cupped her cheek tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Her hand is a little red so we put some burn cream on it other than that she should be just fine. Try not to get the bandage wet. Keep your hand dry for a few days to make sure the burn heals." The fireman that wasn't wrapping her hand said.

Edward nodded gratefully but still couldn't look away from his wife. To think that she could be hurt again made his heart ache painfully in his chest.

"Well, everything seems to be okay now. We'll see ourselves out. Be careful next time, Mrs. Cullen." Bella nodded and thanked the firemen as they left.

Edward had yet to look away from her.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I couldn't breathe. I thought for sure-"

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry." Bella could feel the tears in her eyes forming. She knew what he thought.

Almost 3 years ago, Bella had a similar episode.

She was cooking in the kitchen when a dishtowel was left too close to the stove. The towel caught fire and while Bella was momentarily distracted it spread to the curtains on the window above the sink. She couldn't control the flames and the smoke had gotten to her quickly. After she passed out on the floor the flames had traveled to her body and her back had been severely burned. Luckily a neighbor had seen the smoke from the window and called the fire department.

Edward could remember with ease running into the hospital to see his wife lying in a bed on her stomach. Her back was covered in burns.

Now her back is covered in scars.

"Please, Bella. Please promise me you will be more careful next time." He begged.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as the tears flowed. Edward smoothly lifted her onto his lap and held her as she cried.

"I promise Edward. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over.

Memories of the day and how close she came to death ran through her mind as well as Edward's.

"I can never lose you." He whispered into her hair.

They held onto each other for just a moment longer until Edward's breathing had evened out and Bella was no longer crying.

With a heavy sigh, he released his wife from his arms and looked around.

Besides having a soaking countertop and a charred pan, everything seemed to be fine.

"Bella, what got you distracted while cooking?" Edward noticed the television wasn't on and the phone was still on its charger.

He turned to look at Bella and was confused to see her blushing.

"I just let my mind wander, that's all."

"To what?" He cocked his head.

"Just… things. Life and whatnot…" Edward narrowed his eyes at his blushing wife. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what could have her so uncomfortable.

It was times like these that Edward evaluated his marriage. Why couldn't his wife open up more? Why couldn't she just tell him how she feels or what she thinks?

It pissed him off.

With a curt head nod and a cold "fine" he turned for the door.

"I'll just go back to work now, since everything is okay." His voice sounded so dejected and hurt and angry. Bella wasn't used to this.

Edward wondered when he became such a hormonal man.

He was just so frustrated with his marriage. He loved his wife, worshiped the ground she walked upon. If she said jump he wouldn't ask how high he would just jump. However, it aggravated him that it took so much work just to communicate.

"Edward, wait!" Bella shouted weakly from behind him. He turned to look at her and tried not to show his frustration.

Bella sighed low and long.

"I was distracted because I couldn't stop thinking about this morning." Edward drew in a breath at her confession.

She could feel her face flaming but she was growing frustrated, too. This endless hide and seek game they were playing was becoming tiresome. She was tired of hiding her feelings and she was tired of only showing her cards when she felt the game would go in her favor.

It was time she took a risk.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you looked this morning. How desperate you looked at me. I haven't seen you so ravenous in years." Her eyes stayed planted on the hardwood floor at Edward's feet. She knew her face was bright and her hands were shaking.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to have you lose a bit of control with me. You're _always _so controlled, Edward. Sometimes I wish you would just let go. By the time the flames had erupted, I couldn't distinguish the feeling of being hot from thoughts of having sex with you and the feeling of fire in my face."

Silence met Bella's ears.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. She was so scared to look up and see his reaction. Her body was frozen in time.

Edward couldn't fucking believe it.

For one, Bella said "sexy."

Two, Bella had just told him she wanted him to lose it with her.

And thirdly, he was growing hard just hearing her express herself.

He slowly walked over and sat down at the table still in shock.

Bella was still staring at the floor but she was biting her lip and wringing her hands nervously.

Edward cleared his throat and tried to ignore the way his face was beginning to heat up. He knew what needed to happen now.

"Bella," he began. "I think we need to sit down and talk."

**As ever, please let me know what you think. Sorry about the cliffy but… ya know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You really don't know how much they mean to me. **

**Also thank you to my beta (yea I have one of those now) Breath-of-Twilight. Thank you so much for everything! It feels so good to have someone to talk to about my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer2: Please do not read if you are under the age of 18. This story contains highly GRAPICH sex scenes and mature adult situations. **

Silence hung in the air as the two grown up adults sat and pondered how to address their sex life.

It was ridiculous, really.

Edward cleared his throat for the hundredth time.

Bella had finally left her worn lip alone and moved on to the inside of her cheek. She bit it to stifle the words that bubbled up her throat.

Five minutes had passed since Edward asked Bella to sit and talk with him.

He would think of something to say and then think better of it. He didn't want to over-step.

Bella was still reeling from her outburst.

She was pleading Edward in her mind to say something, anything, to make her embarrassment lessen.

Edward sighed loudly making Bella snap her eyes to his closed ones.

"Why is this so hard for us?" he spoke quietly.

She still remained quiet.

"Do other couples have this problem?" He looked at her expectantly. "Communicating I mean."

With a shrug of her shoulder she responded, "Probably."

He sighed again before looking determined.

"Bella," he began. "Do you want more from me?"

She gasped at that. She loved her husband and everything he had ever given her.

"Edward, I have everything I could ever want from you. I love the life we have made here and—"

"Sexually," he cut her off.

Bella's eyes fell to her lap. Her hands wrapped themselves in the hem of her shirt.

How could she say this without sounding like a brazen hussy?

"Edward, I love you, every piece of you. It's just…" She paused to recollect her thoughts.

What she wanted to say was, _"I want you to fuck me." _That wouldn't go over so well…

"I feel like you think of me as fragile, and I'm not." _There, _she thought, _not too shabby._

"But why don't you say something? Like this morning. Why don't you ever tell me what you need or want when we… make love?" Edward felt like a damn teenager as his face colored from saying 'make love.'

Bella thought about that for a moment. He never said anything to her either. Was he getting what he wanted?

Not to mention, sometimes Bella didn't want to make love to her husband. Sometimes she wanted to fuck.

Again, this was something she could not say.

"I never say anything because I don't want you to think less of me," she said. Edward's eyes widened marginally.

"Bella, I could never think—"

"Why don't you ever say anything?" she asked with a raised brow. "It's a bit hypocritical, right?"

Edward never thought that his wife could be going through the same thing. Maybe she had fantasies as well?

The house phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

Bella was up first; thankfully giving her reddened cheeks a moment of reprieve.

Edward sat thinking. He knew that Bella was shy. She wasn't a prude, she was just classically conservative.

Maybe she wasn't so conservative after all.

He didn't like feeling like they were hiding things from each other. He wanted to change that. He wanted to have open communication with his wife. She shouldn't feel like she has to hide who she is.

On the other hand, Edward could see how hypocritical he truly was. Here he was, thinking about how his wife was hiding things from him when he was just as much a part of the lie as she was. He never said anything either.

"That was Principal Banner calling." She turned to Edward with a slight smirk on her face. "Forget something?"

Edward muttered a light curse under his breath. He glanced at the clock.

It was now 1:30. Nearly two hours had passed. He was lucky he didn't have a 6th or 7th period class. His 8th period class would arrive at 2:15.

"You should get going," Bella said. "Maybe we could continue this later?" she continued nervously.

Edward's lips lifted slowly into a smile.

"I would really like that, Bella."

He stood and walked over to his beautiful wife. He bent his head and dared a not-so-chaste kiss.

His lips caressed hers with familiar finesse. Bella swooned beneath him. She would never get over how amazing it is to kiss Edward.

"Later," he repeated as he pulled away.

Bella watched him walk away and bit her lip. Did he always have to be so sexy?

Edward returned to school with enough time to explain was had happened. Mr. Banner was a pretty easygoing guy, unless you pissed him off, which Edward never did.

He was seated at his desk waiting until his last class of the day arrived.

Tony was in this class. He always stayed an hour after class, until football practice at four, to work on his sax playing.

Edward loved mentoring young musicians. He was always so enthusiastic and invested in teaching young people to broaden their creative minds.

The bell rang signaling the start of 8th period. Edward stood to greet his students as they arrived.

Every student that entered his class looked either tired or eager at the last class of the day.

"What's up Mr. Cullen?" Mike Newton came into his classroom with the biggest grin on his face.

Edward's answering grin was fake.

"Michael," was his curt reply.

Mike Newton was obnoxious. He always interrupted class with ridiculous antics. Edward couldn't stand him.

Neither could the rest of the class.

However, Mike was a 'popular' guy. He was the quarterback of the football team, prom king, even as a freshman, (people still don't know how he pulled that one off) and had the attention of every female within a four mile radius.

He joined this class as an easy A.

Edward made sure it wasn't so simple for him.

In the end, Mike always surprised Edward. He wrote brilliant papers and never missed an assignment. Edward guessed his "jock" persona was simply to keep up appearances and was not the real Mike Newton.

It didn't make him less annoying, though.

Edward sucked in a deep breath as the entire student class filed in on time. His eyes scanned the seats as he mentally did an attendance check.

The seat in the back corner was currently unoccupied.

Tony was not in class.

Edward checked the attendance roster and realized his name was on it.

That meant no after school lessons.

Luckily, 8th period didn't last as long as Edward thought it would. The time flew by quickly and soon the dismissal bell was ringing.

With Tony not present for after school lessons, Edward now had an hour and a half of free time before his appointment.

Although Edward gets out of class at 3pm, he doesn't get home until 6pm.

That is because he gives piano classes as a side job.

Teaching does not pay as much as Edward would like, but he loves his job and wouldn't trade it for anything. Bella's one published book was still occasionally helping to pay bills, but it wasn't enough.

So for an hour Edward teaches piano.

On Monday's, his client is a little 8 year old girl named Annabelle. Tuesday's and Thursday's belong to 13 year old boy named Jack. His mother is forcing him. Wednesday, Edward goes to his neighbor Shelly's house and teachers her piano. She's in her late 40's and has nothing better to do. That's what she tells Edward. Friday's he doesn't teach piano because he has a teachers meeting till later in the evening.

So today, Edward was going to Shelly's house.

After he gathered his belongings and walked out to his car, Edward didn't know what to do with his time.

He thought about going home since Shelly lived a few houses away from him.

It would give Bella and him a chance to talk some more.

Edward decided this was an excellent idea.

He really did want to work out his problems with his wife. Edward couldn't stand to spend another night hearing his beautiful wife cry.

He also couldn't deny how much he wanted to explore with her. She had said earlier that he would think less of her if he knew what she really wanted.

Edward almost couldn't believe that his wife could have dirty thoughts like he did. She always seemed so innocent and naïve.

Now Edward just felt like shit for making her sound like she was immature.

He arrived home in record time, since he didn't have to deal with much traffic. He was fortunate he didn't have to deal with rush hour traffic.

He spent the ride home planning what he wanted to say to Bella, and how he wanted the night to go.

When he got home he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. The kitchen counter was able to be seen from the doorway and Edward noticed that it appeared clean and dried.

Edward could hear the television on in the living room, to the right of the kitchen. He headed towards it, thinking Bella would be in there watching some shows.

She wasn't.

He opened the door to his right that led to the basement thinking she could be doing laundry.

The light was off but he could hear the low hum of the washing machine. However, Bella would never go into the basement in the dark, so surely she wasn't there.

He walked to the sliding glass door in the living room to peak at the backyard to see if maybe her car was missing. She usually parked in the garage which was located in the back.

He could see the maroon top clearly from the windows of the garage door.

She wasn't in the yard either.

With a shrug of his shoulders he began walking towards the staircase.

Upstairs were four rooms. The master bedroom and the bathroom were on the right and the guest room and computer room were on the left.

Once he reached the top, he turned to look at their bedroom. The door was cracked, but Edward could hear small noises behind it.

_Why would she be in the bedroom during the day?_

He slowly opened the door just a crack and froze in place.

Never in Edward's wildest dreams did he think he would see the sight before him.

Bella was laying in the middle of their king sized bed.

Her shirt was pushed up to her neck and her bra cups were forced under her breasts.

Her jeans and panties were to her ankles. Her tiny, bubble toes were peeking out from under the denim.

And in her hand was a small, pink toy. The small pink toy was currently being pumped between her legs.

Her other hand was furiously rubbing above just above the toy.

Bella was masturbating.

_Holy fucking shit…_

And the words that were coming out of her mouth were enough to make Edward as hard as a fucking rock.

"Fuck yes!"

"So good!"

"Don't stop, baby!"

"Oh fuck, Edward!"

Edward had never heard such fowl language come from his wife's lips, and he didn't even try to control his wandering hand.

He couldn't see anything but a side view. He wished he could see the pink between her legs and the toy moving in and out of her body.

Soon, he was rubbing his straining erection and panting.

_Like a pervert… _he thought.

Bella was still moaning and writhing on the bed, the toy moving in and out of her at a fast, hard pace.

She looked like she was losing control.

This was what Edward had longed to see.

_Now is your chance to pay some fucking attention, Edward. _His mind was screaming at him to memorize her movements; fast and furious.

Her back was arched in the air, breasts pointing to the sky, in an offering to her fantasy, whatever it was. Her toes were curled and gripping into the blanket and her legs began to shake. Her abdomen was sporadically clenching and jerking, causing her breasts to bounce a few times. Her mouth was open in awe.

Suddenly, her eyes were open as well and fixated on the ceiling above.

She only said one word before her body clenched and released.

"Edward!"

Her arch dropped, and her toes uncurled from the blanket. Her hand stopped its brutal attack on her clit and the vibrator came to a halt. She was panting and flushed and just _so fucking beautiful._

Before she could notice her husband's presence, he quickly and quietly went back downstairs.

He grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door so quietly he was sure she couldn't have heard him.

Once he was back in his car, he took a deep breath.

Edward didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

He could walk back inside and pretend it didn't happen, that he hadn't seen his wife fucking herself.

He could go inside and demand to know what she was fantasizing about so they could act it out.

His still hard cock agreed with that idea.

Or he could do something about it.

He didn't want his marriage to suffer over sex. He needed to man up. He needed to take the initiative and open the lines of communication more.

Because what was the best part of seeing Bella masturbate today? Other than the obvious sexiness…

Seeing her smile.

**I know it's short but I will make up for it, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related.**

**Disclaimer2: This story contains HIGHLY graphic sexual contact not suitable for underage readers. Please do not break this rule and ruin if for everyone… wait a few years or watch scrambled porn like we all did.**

**Thank you to all of you that took the time to review. It means the world to me as this story is very special to my heart. I apologize for the update fail, more will be explained at the bottom. PLEASE READ IT!**

**Thanks to my AMAZING beta who puts up with my grammar fails and poor word choices :)**

Edward came home on Friday at 5:45pm. Bella was startled by his early appearance. He was forty-five minutes early.

She met him at the door with a hesitant smile.

"You're home early." she said.

"The teachers' meeting wasn't as long as it usually is," he said nonchalantly. He kissed her forehead and turned to go upstairs to change.

Bella turned to return to her pot of potato soup, Edward's favorite. She was hoping this would cheer him up a bit.

Ever since the day of the mini fire, Edward had been acting… off.

Bella couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was different about him. He seemed worried about something, anxious maybe?

She thought maybe it had something to do with the talk they were supposed to have, but did not. In fact, he barely said much at all to her when he got home that night. She didn't want to be the one to bring it up; she assumed he just didn't want to talk about it.

She didn't want to dwell and pester him about it more than she had. When he came home from work that night she had questioned his mood but he just brushed it off as a long day and went to bed early.

That was also the first time Edward came home late.

He never came home at 6:30 on the dot anymore. Even if it was just by a few minutes, it was still out of the norm for him.

Sometimes he didn't watch his primetime programs or even the news, citing that he had papers to grade and lesson plans.

The whole weekend he was either in the office doing work, or meeting up with Emmett and Jasper for lunch or just to hang out. Bella had no clue what they were doing because Edward didn't say anything about it.

This was also unusual.

Now, a little over a week had passed and his mood was still altered.

She was also trying not to focus on the fact that he hadn't really touched her since that morning.

Yes, it had been over a week since they had made love.

Hell, it had been over a week since they made out.

He would peck her lips or cheeks or forehead occasionally but that was all he would give her. He always seemed pained to do so. It was starting to hurt her feelings.

But Bella was trying not to harp on it. She knew it would only eat at her and make her crazy.

She wasn't dwelling.

At all.

Promise.

Bella heard her husband return downstairs. He had changed from his usual khakis and polo top to a t-shirt and faded jeans.

This was Bella's favorite thing for Edward to wear. She loved when he looked so casual.

He walked over to her by the stove, and Bella tried not to let the hope that he would stand next to her and watch her overload her thoughts.

This past week he would go outside and sit on the swing out back or he would not come back down at all until dinner was ready.

_Bella. Wasn't. Dwelling._

Edward went to the fridge and pulled out a can of diet Pepsi. Diet Coke left a horrible film in his mouth so Bella always made sure she got Pepsi products only.

He opened up the tab and the popping sound it made startled Bella.

Edward smiled and laughed. He leaned against the counter and peered into the pot of boiling soup.

"My favorite," he stated. "Looks delicious." He smiled down at Bella and she felt her heart soar. She loved his smile.

"Thank you. It shouldn't be much longer. I'm just about to toast the bread now and the ham is in the fridge. I thought we could have ham and cheese sandwiches with the soup." She motioned to the baguette sitting on the counter next to the slices of provolone cheese.

"Not that I am disappointed to eat my favorite soup, but isn't this more suited for a winter day? Or even fall? It's 80 degrees outside." He chuckled lightly and Bella smiled at the sound.

"Yes, but this is your favorite meal. I thought you might enjoy it. No soup for you!" she said with a smirk and a raised brow. It was their favorite Seinfeld quote.

She looked back at Edward and he was focusing on the soup intently. She touched his arm lightly and he jumped.

"Sorry," he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Bella bit her lip. She hated how uncomfortable he was acting when they had just shared a joke.

He cleared his throat again and pointed with his thumb to the sliding door.

"I'll be outside, just let me know when dinner is ready," he said quickly.

Bella watched him go and tried to keep the tears at bay.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_What the hell am I going to do? _Edward thought to himself the minute he stepped outside.

The warm May breeze caressed his face as he tried to just relax and think.

He knew he had been cold and distant the past week and he felt awful about it. Edward had a plan. He just had to execute it perfectly…

So far it was not going to plan.

He was so nervous about the whole thing. He was scared Bella wouldn't react the way he anticipated. He was scared she would be repulsed. He was scared she wouldn't like what he was going to do.

Edward was fucking scared.

So rather than go forward with his plan, he hid from her. All week he hid in his office or behind his work. She had to notice something was up.

Every time he looked at Bella, he couldn't get the image of what he was going to do out of his head. It would make his dick hard and his face red.

So he fucking hid.

_Like a pussy, _he thought.

Ever since he saw his beautiful wife masturbating he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. That night he had sucked up his nervousness and did something he never thought he would do.

He bought a Cosmo.

Alice always read them and the girls in his classes always read them, hell, even Emmett had once confessed to reading one.

The cover titles were always so sexual and Emmett had mentioned there were some great tips in there for him.

So Edward caved.

He was so embarrassed when he got in line with just the magazine in hand. He grabbed some chocolate bars as well and mumbled a quick excuse about his wife asking for them. The lady behind the counter simply smiled and didn't say a word.

Edward read a few pages in the car. Anyone passing by would have thought for sure he was reading a Playboy or something pornographic. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and his eyes were wide.

It wasn't like he was shocked by the advice. It was more concern for the fact that his high school girls were reading this.

And his sister.

Edward read over every page carefully, as not to miss a single detail or tip.

By the time he was finished, he was late to his piano lesson. Shelly didn't mind, and he ended up staying later to compensate for his tardiness.

He spent every night after that researching.

He planned out what he wanted to try and when he wanted to try it. It had to go slow; he didn't want to overwhelm Bella.

Not to mention, what if she didn't like anything he wanted to do.

So tonight he would begin the plan. His palms were sweaty and his stomach was fluttering with apprehension.

He peeked into the window of the kitchen. Bella was cutting the bread and frowning, making Edward feel like even more of an ass. He knew his behavior tonight was a complete failure.

Edward had planned to walk into the house, seduce his wife all night with flirtatious looks and innuendo laced comments.

That's what Cosmo told women to do so he was hoping it would work for him, too.

However, the second he walked in and saw her standing by the stove in that tight red t-shirt and curve hugging capris, his plan was shot to hell.

_Shot to fucking hell!_

He wanted to attack her and take her right there in the damn kitchen. He wanted her naked and sprawled on their table begging for his dick. He wanted her panting and sweaty, and just _dear Lord_ he wanted to _fuck _his wife.

And then he felt ashamed.

The depraved thoughts he had about the woman he loved made him more nervous to follow through with his plan. She was going to think he was some kind of sex addict or a fiend.

But Edward knew that they could not go on like this. He didn't want to end up worse then they began. Spouses shouldn't hide things like this from each other.

Communication.

Tonight, Edward wanted to act out a fantasy with his wife without worrying she would be offended. He was also pretty sure that she would enjoy it. At least, he really fucking hoped she would.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled calmly. He would do this. He could do this and he would.

By the time he came back inside, Bella was finished with dinner. The table was set and the soup was poured into bowls. Sandwiches were placed on plates. Drinks were in glasses. Appropriate silverware was in place.

Heartbeats were fluttering like mad…

They were both so tense around each other. Bella had no clue what to say to her quiet husband, and Edward was still working out the kinks of his plan in his head and worrying over what she would and wouldn't like.

_You won't know until you try,_ his conscious repeated, like a broken record.

They sat down and Edward thanked her for making his favorite, trying to muster up a smile that surely only looked like a grimace.

Bella ate her meal in silence, contemplating how to start a conversation with Edward. This was her husband, and she couldn't figure out the right words to say.

Shame filled her.

_What have I done wrong?_

She couldn't stop the negative thoughts if she tried to.

Maybe she shouldn't have spoken up that day. Things would have stayed the same. However, they were happy. So what if she couldn't get off. She could get over it…

"My mother would like us to come for dinner on Sunday." Edward's voice startled Bella out of her fog.

"That sounds nice. What time does she expect us?" Bella couldn't hide the trembling in her voice.

On the bright side… he was talking.

"She said any time after four."

"Oh? Are we having an early dinner?" Normally they went over around six or seven.

"No, she just says she misses her family," Edward said with a smile. Bella nodded, and silence engulfed them once again.

Only the sounds of spoons hitting bowls and the slight crunch of the toasted sandwiches could be heard.

Bella couldn't eat, things were so tense. She tried but her stomach just wasn't into it.

With a resigned sigh, Bella finally dropped her spoon and napkin.

She rose from the table and began clearing her barely consumed food.

Edward watched her with nervous eyes. He could see her tension, and he knew it was his own stupid fault.

_Why does this have to be so damn difficult?_ he pondered.

She rinsed out her bowl, thinking to herself that she was wasting perfectly good soup. As she began to soap up the sponge to wash the dishes, she felt two strong arms wrap around her tense body.

She gasped a little before relaxing into her husband's embrace.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, just held her and rocked her slowly. His chin rested on her shoulder, but he couldn't resist the urge to turn his head to the right and kiss her neck softly.

She tilted her head as an invitation. Edward felt relieved that she was responding to him and not shrugging him away.

He breathed in deeply and relaxed himself, engulfed in his wife's scent.

Vanilla and peaches.

He never understood how a combination like that could exist, but it did in Bella.

Bella shivered as he released his breath against her skin. Goosebumps formed on her body, and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I was nervous all week."

He spoke against her neck softly. If he hadn't been standing so close she wouldn't have heard him.

"Why?" She responded just as quietly.

He inhaled and exhaled again out of nervousness.

"I bought a Cosmo."

Bella's brow furrowed as she thought this over. Either he was saying he was beginning to drink girly alcoholic beverages now or he was talking about the magazine.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Tips," he simply replied.

"Edward," Bella sighed, "I really have no clue what you are talking about right now. Please just spit it out." She felt a little guilty for her harsh words but she didn't want to play this game anymore.

"Fine. I bought a Cosmo so I could find out things you might like for me to do in bed." Bella's eyes widened in embarrassment. Could he really have bought a magazine for sex tips?

"I bought a damn women's magazine so I could figure out how to make my wife cum." Her stomached tightened as he continued.

_Did he just say _cum_?_

Her breathing increased slightly, and she bit her lip as Edward remained silent behind her, after his confession, and subsequent dirty talk.

Edward was clearly embarrassed for having to purchase something so ridiculous. His head was hidden in her neck, and she could almost swear she felt her neck heat up from his blushing cheek.

Bella had read the said "dirty" magazine before. Truthfully, she found some if it false. First, it was absurd that every issue was considered 'The sexy issue'. They all dealt with sex in some form.

Not to mention, some of the so called tips were more like opinions. They don't necessarily work for everyone…

With a quiet voice she spoke, "Why couldn't you just ask me what I would like?"

Edward tensed around her and removed his arms from her body. He turned her to face him, and he looked a tad shocked.

"Would you have really told me?"

Bella thought about this for a second. While she knew half of the blame for their lack of communication in the bedroom was on her, she couldn't deny that Edward never really asked her. Up until that morning, he had never asked her what she might want.

But if he had asked, would she have answered openly?

_Would_ she have told him that some nights she wanted to be taken hard and fast?

_Would_ she have said she wanted to hear dirty, filthy things come out of her old-fashioned lover's mouth?

_Would_ she have told him her deepest most intimate fantasies?

"I don't know."

She meant it.

Edward rested his forehead against hers while they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Wait, why were you nervous, just because you bought the magazine?" Bella had forgotten about that.

Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could get lost in her beautiful dark chocolate eyes. However, he couldn't afford to be distracted now.

"I want to try something tonight." Bella's heart began to race at his words. She would love to hear him say that more often. "Something I read in this… interesting article."

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Bella didn't hesitate to nod her head.

"Always," she replied.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

He led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Bella paused behind him, motioning towards the dirty table and dishes in the sink. He simply shook his head in silent dismissal.

Bella's heart was beating fasted the closer they got to their bedroom. She would always let Edward lead her without question, but her apprehension of what was to come and the hint of excitement flowing through her veins were causing her hands to shake a bit.

Once in the safety of their room, Edward turned to Bella and swallowed thickly. He had never been so nervous in all his life. He was beginning to think that planning had been a bad idea. 'Spur of the moment' seemed to work in their favor.

He had no clue where to begin.

Should he tell her to lie on the bed?

Tell her to strip?

"Edward?" He snapped his head up to meet her eyes. All he saw was trust and devotion.

"I love you," he whispered before he bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

Feeling his tongue caress hers so erotically made her moan into the kiss. No matter what issues they had with sex, Edward and Bella never held back in their kissing.

Her fingers wandered into his thick hair. She twisted the strands around her fingers pulling them slightly, encouraging Edward to double his efforts.

His hands drifted to her slim waist and settled on her hips. He pulled her tiny body closer to his. His lips pulled away from her and moved from her cheek to her jaw to her neck.

Nervous, shaking fingertips caressed the exposed skin of Bella's waist above her pants. Slowly, Edward inched his hands further up her smooth, silky skin until he reached her underarms.

He pulled his lips from her neck just long enough to pull the shirt above her head before they re-attached to her pulse point. He could feel her pulse racing as his tongue and lips massaged the tender area. His teeth nipped a bit, and Bella couldn't stop the loud whimper that fell from her lips if she wanted to.

Edward caressed her back, marveling at the soft skin. With the expertise he didn't know he possessed, he unclasped her bra with one hand.

Slowly peeling away her bra, Edward moved his lips back to hers. She kissed him with force, trying to portray how good he was making her feel, already, and that she wanted more.

Once her upper body was bare, Edward turned her towards the bed. He backed her up until her knees reached the mattress.

Bella took the initiative and crawled backwards, towards the head of their bed. Edward stared at her, mesmerized by the way she looked topless and waiting for him to ravish her.

He would never forget the hungry look in her eyes and the way her breasts moved with every breath she took.

"Bella, you are so fucking beautiful." He couldn't help but compliment her and he didn't want to apologize for cursing. He enjoyed the way the blush traveled to her collarbone and down to her tits.

Bella had never heard such language from her husband in the entire time she had known him. There was no denying she enjoyed it.

He quickly shed his shirt, desperate to feel her hard nipples against his body.

He crawled on top of her, not even trying to slow himself down. Her hands immediately wrapped around his back to feel his muscles flex as he moved.

Edward laid his body atop of Bella's. The sparks of sexual tension and pure passion ignited into something neither of them had ever felt before. This went beyond lust and hormones. This was need and want and desire and love. Both of them never wanted this passionate feeling to ever dissipate again.

The air was thick and heavy with emotion, and Edward couldn't bear to spend another second teasing and toying with his wife.

He lowered his head to her collarbone and began to suck the soft skin.

Continuing lower, he reached her tits and flicked his tongue against her nipple.

Bella bit down on her lower lip. Her body was tightening with anticipation and want. She was hoping she would get a release tonight.

His tongue circled her nipple before he pulled it into his warm wet mouth and sucked softly. Bella licked her lips and closed her eyes at the sweet feeling.

Edward watched her with a frown. He wanted a more passionate response.

His teeth ensnared her nipple and he bit down, softly at first, watching her reactions. Her mouth dropped open and she arched slightly towards. He took this as encouragement and bit down even harder.

"Edward!" She said loudly as she unconsciously lifted her breasts towards his mouth.

"Do you like this?" he whispered with a husky tone to his voice, once he released her from his mouth.

"Yes, don't stop," she panted back her response.

With his eyes glued to hers, he switched to the other side and bit down on her raised nipple again.

He continued biting and flicking her nipple with his tongue while she writhed beneath him. Her moans were getting louder, and Edward was getting harder, to the point that his pants were causing him pain.

He released her tits from his mouth and kissed and licked a path down to her belly button. His tongue dipped into the space and Bella giggled. He snapped his eyes to hers and saw her smiling at him.

"Why didn't I know you were ticklish?" he asked.

She smiled wider and ran her fingers through his hair. "When you tell someone you're ticklish, they think it is an open invitation to tickle."

He laughed before bypassing his urge to tickle her again.

He reached her jeans and kissed along the waistband. He brought one hand up to the button, popping it open. His eyes never left Bella's.

She was watching his hands unbutton and unzip her jeans. Her nerves were growing every second. She didn't know what his plan was, but she couldn't deny she was anxious to find out. His teasing had worked her body into a frenzy, and if she couldn't get off tonight, she wouldn't be able to hide the tears.

Edward sat up, causing Bella to lose her grip on his copper locks. He began to peel her jeans off, and she lifted her bottom to help him remove them.

Once they became a pile on the floor, Edward ran his hands up her thighs until they met in the middle, close to her heat.

His thumbs caressed between her legs. His eyes closed in disbelief at the damp, warm feeling of her covered pussy.

"I have never felt you this wet before, love."

"Oh god…" Bella really liked Edwards's new vocabulary.

The friction of just his thumb on her cloth covered pussy had Bella rocking her hips.

His hand soon cupped her heated mound and pressed against her, making Bella moan and thrust into his hand.

"Please…" she didn't know what she was begging for exactly, she just needed something more.

Edward lowered his body once more to the bed. His zipper was digging into his swollen flesh, and he didn't know if he could handle much more without taking them off. Now, his cock was trapped by his pants _and _the bed.

His head was now close to Bella's drenched panties. He could smell her mere inches from his face, and his mouth watered.

Edward had wanted to taste Bella for as long as he had known her. However, one day in high school, someone had mentioned oral sex in front of her, and Bella had turned her nose up and said it was disgusting. So he never even tried to initiate the act with her.

His fingers had been buried inside her, but that was long before they had sex. Since then, he was content to fill her with his dick instead and never thought to use his fingers again.

So, when he closed the distance between Bella's pussy and his face, Bella's whole body tensed up.

She had many fantasies starring Edward between her thighs, but she always assumed he would find it gross to lick her there.

With his eyes still locked to her face to gauge her reactions, he kissed her center. His tongue peeked out and licked up her wet panties slowly.

Bella's hips jerked at the new sensation and Edward placed a hand across her body to prevent her from jerking again.

His free hand came back to her pussy. He pulled the edge of her panties to the side revealing her most intimate places to him for what felt like the first time.

Edward groaned out loud at the sight before him.

Bella's pussy wasn't just wet, it was fucking dripping for him.

Her pink lips were glistening, and Edward didn't waste a minute longer. His tongue lapped from her entrance to the top where her clit was protruding from its hood. When his tongue touched her clit she cried out at the sensation immediately.

"Edward?" She begged and panted, her breathing was choppy and erratic.

He looked back up at her wide, nervous eyes. He instantly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He was afraid she would tell him to stop.

"It… it's just… well… is it, ya know… gross?" she stuttered out to him. She was so scared that with all the… fluid coming from her, that he would be turned off and disgusted.

"Bella, you taste fucking delectable." She released a shaky breath as more liquid seeped from her pussy.

Edward had no clue where his brazen language was coming from tonight. He just wanted Bella as turned on as possible.

Edward was also ready to dive back in for more. She tasted like fucking heaven to him. Tangy and sweet, she was delicious on his tongue.

He cautiously went back to his task.

His tongue flicked out on her clit and she gasped at the feeling. It was like a thousand tiny bombs were resting in that one little space and every pass of his tongue detonated them.

He continued flicking her clit before taking a longer lick at the growing wetness.

"God, Edward," she gasped out. She never knew this could feel so good. Her body was unable to stop wriggling in response to the pleasure he was giving her.

He alternated between licking just her clit and dipping his tongue into her dripping opening. He decided that after tonight, he would have to go down on her more often.

Edward latched his mouth around her clit and sucked on the little nub, sending Bella into bliss. Her back arched and her hands fumbled to grasp onto something, anything to keep her grounded.

Edward let go of her hips and took her hand into his, she squeezed tightly as she began chanting Edward's name into the room, along with pleas and mumbles. He never relented on her pussy, constantly alternating between sucking her clit and lapping up her arousal.

His free hand traveled to her pussy and he worked his middle finger into her tightening heat.

"Yes!" she screamed out. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck to Edward. He was enthralled by her movements. This was what he longed to see. He wanted her to lose control like this.

"I want to make you cum," he whispered around her flesh. He was proud of himself for not feeling embarrassed by his words.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop! Edward! Oh yes, yes!" Bella bit down on the knuckle of her index finger and tightened her grip around his hand. Edward's eyes widened as she cursed, and god, he nearly came right then and fucking there.

He pumped his finger in and out, faster and faster. He curled the tip just a bit and stroked her inner walls.

Bella arched her back and her legs began shaking. Edward was so fucking happy that he knew what was coming.

Or rather… cumming.

"Ahhh… yes! I'm…" her sentence was cut off as Edward sucked hard on her clit and stroked just the right spot inside of her.

Her walls tightened around his finger and her hands gripped onto his head tightly, nearly shoving his face into her pussy. Edward really didn't mind at all. He was too in awe at the sight of her cumming.

He kept pumping and sucking until her legs gave out and her back relaxed. She pushed on his head so he would relent, it was starting to feel too intense.

Her breathing was heavy, and she could feel the sweat forming on her body. She couldn't have cared less, she felt so blissful and relaxed.

Edward crawled up her body, leaving kisses in his wake. She hadn't seen him lick his finger clean of her wetness. She would have probably blushed.

He kissed her reddened cheek and whispered into her ear. "Was that okay?" he asked.

She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him and turning on her side to cuddle into his body.

"So amazing," was all she could say. He just kissed the top of her head and held her as she slowly unwound in his arms. Edward could feel her drifting off to sleep and tried to ignore his raging hard on.

He thought she had passed out until he heard her mumble a quiet "tomorrow I'm getting us a subscription to Cosmo."

He held in his chuckle and silently agreed as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A dear friend of mine was recently a victim of a drive-by shooting. She is currently paralyzed from the chest down and not breathing on her own. The medical bills are outrageous and she needs all the help she can get. Please take the time to visit her website www . prayersforalix . com (remove spaces) to see how you can help. We love you, Alix!**

**Please review, it would be so wonderful!**


End file.
